harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery is a video game developed by Jam City, part of their Portkey Games label, that that will be released for mobile devices sometime in 2018.News: "Experience wizarding school with new mobile game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery" at News: "Watch the first trailer for new mobile game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery" at In this game, the player creates their own character, and takes on the role of a Hogwarts student. The character experiences all seven years, and takes part in classes as well as extra activities such as the Duelling Club. The game is set in the 1980s and features characters known from the books during their student years, including Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. The game also features teachers already introduced in the Harry Potter novels: the characters of Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall have been confirmed in the game's first trailer. Media gallery Harry Potter- Hogwarts Mystery - Official Teaser Trailer Hogwarts Mystery- Library.png|Library Letter - Hogwarts Mystery.png|Hogwarts acceptance letter Behind the scenes *Though they have not been mentioned in relation to Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, the following notable people were attending Hogwarts School in the 1980s: Gilderoy Lockhart (graduated 1982), Gwenog Jones (graduated 1986 or 1987), Donaghan Tremlett (graduated 1990 or 1991), Charlie Weasley (graduated 1991; same year as Nymphadora Tonks). Based solely on their birth year (though it is not known if they attended Hogwarts), these characters could also have attended Hogwarts in the 1980s: Daisy Hookum (b. 1962), Glenda Chittock (b. 1964), Dunbar Oglethorpe (b. 1968), Myron Wagtail (b. 1970), Kirley Duke (b. 1971), Heathcote Barbary (b. 1974), Herman Wintringham (b. 1974), Gideon Crumb (b. 1975), Orsino Thruston (b. 1976). *Other students who were Sorted in the 1980s, were still atttending Hogwarts in the books, and may appear depending on when the game is set, include Marcus Flint, (Sorted 1986) Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood (Sorted 1987). Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Adrian Pucey, Alicia Spinnet, Patricia Stimpson, Kenneth Towler, Fred and George Weasley. (Sorted 1989), as well as other Quidditch players and Prefects in Harry's early years, like Terence Higgs and Robert Hilliard. *The Hogwarts staff in the 1980s would have been comprised of: Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster), Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration), Filius Flitwick (Charms), Pomona Sprout (Herbology), Horace Slughorn (Potions, until the 1981-1982 school year), Severus Snape (Potions from 1981 onwards), Quirinus Quirrell (Muggle Studies, at least in the late 1980s), Sybill Trelawney (Divination), Cuthbert Binns (History of Magic), Silvanus Kettleburn (Care of Magical Creatures). Poppy Pomfrey was the Matron, Argus Filch was the Caretaker, and Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds; it is unknown if Irma Pince was already the School Librarian. It is also unknown whether Rolanda Hooch already taught Flying, Septima Vector already taught Arithmancy, Aurora Sinistra already taught Astronomy, and Bathsheda Babbling already taught Study of Ancient Runes. It is unknown who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was, but Voldemort's jinx on the post was already in effect, meaning there would have been a new teacher each year. *Even though the Duelling Club has been confirmed to feature in the game, it was originally created by Gilderoy Lockhart in the 1992–1993 school year. External links *[http://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/ Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery official website] *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter profile Notes and references fr:Harry Potter : Les Mystères de Poudlard ru:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Category:Mobile games (real-world)